<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something worth screaming for by Laeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148008">something worth screaming for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana'>Laeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>built our house on glory (2020 podium) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cute, Fear, First podium, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Race, Reward, Sweet, after the race</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The day you win a podium,” said Carlos, looking him straight in the eyes, “I will give you something that’ll worth you screaming for.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>built our house on glory (2020 podium) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something worth screaming for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/gifts">liefde</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just something I wanted to give to you since you said you loved fics like that x)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The day you win a podium,” said Carlos, looking him straight in the eyes, “I will give you something that’ll worth you screaming for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ?” he replied, his throat dry, not really understanding, maybe hoping too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Carlos simply shrugged, a smirk, before turning away from him, leaving him a scent of champagne mixed with his sweet scent, coming from his podium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando would not say that he and Carlos have an ambiguous relationship (because after all where is the ambiguity in a simple friendship?) but it’s definitely strange between them sometimes. A silence that floats between them and lasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his crush, which is more than obvious for the oldest, definitely doesn’t have anything to do with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tried several things to get rid of it. Several methods, two in number, and after that he resolved and gave up. He doesn't know if Carlos realized it or not, in which case he must be making fun of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first attempt was very simple, to be as obvious as possible. Stop hiding constantly, leave hints as big as trucks, in short, down with subtlety (however it is certainly not during a STUPID truth or dare in Daniel's apartment that he would have thought to confess bisexuality and to kiss Max, Charles and Alex (pays the glare of the "friends" of those three after)). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's funny to surprise your teammate like that, from time to time, but the fact remains that the situation doesn’t change at all. Nothing at all. He despairs. He doesn't think he's too bad at reading the signs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s twenty years old, he is afraid of being bad at reading signs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Carlos is ... Carlos is many things. Meeting his girlfriend hurts him, before the spanish admits that it’s not really what he thinks, that she occupies this place but that it doesn’t really work this way between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, is this a cover ? The question stayed on his mind a little too easily, although the question of wedding was asked to Carlos in interviews.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando tried something else then. Full of resources, second try. Move further away from the one who would move to Ferrari the following season (another wound he doesn't want to talk about, because he's happy for him, really, but he thought they would have more time together ...) to restrain his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not such a bad idea. He plays with the situation. He stretches more, talks with other people, but always acts perfectly in front of the cameras. It’s not too bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he draws the confusion of Carlos who seems not to understand too why he is shirking their usual embraces, why he is distancing himself more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loves him a little too much for his proximity to do him nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a plague, falling in love with his teammate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And because he is him, he lacks a little too much confidence on this subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his resolutions fall a little overboard with Brazil, because he cannot help but congratulate the older and they share a moment of complicity. Probably different, but it feels good where it is. He cannot put distance. He thinks of kissing him, in front of the crowd of their team, while the champagne is still dripping on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is then that his teammate leans over and whispers in his ear-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The day you win a podium, I will give you something that’ll worth you screaming for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The containment was another story, rather animated in the end, and he found himself making more friend with the other drivers but that did not displease him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was this whole change of team thing, but damn it, let him make the most of this year and not think too much about what will happen next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he's complaining about having Daniel as a teammate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's just-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos will always miss him and everything he could represent to his eyes. There is nothing more to say about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What to say about this first race? Animated. Nine withdrawals, three safety cars, he heard the information pass to his ears, Sergio's penalty, the one of Lewis, a final decisive lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This moment when you are there without really being. In a flash, he has the image of all these laps performed before and he can do it. His grip on the steering wheel is firm and he believes in it. He only sees the circuit even as he crosses the finish line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Third.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This word still rings in his ears as he spills champagne on his face, without really drinking it. Just take a shower, as if to wash his efforts. It's sticky on his skin, he has it in his eyes. He laughs under his mask, which has become a little stuffy because it’s too wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the interview after the race-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things come one after another and Lando is dizzy. He forgets almost something else, a promise that was whispered in his ear and he doesn’t wait any longer to find his teammate. He already saw him, he even took photos with him, but it's so different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asks around to find out if anyone has seen the older one, but this one seems to have returned to the hotel. He doesn't mind settling things in private. He prefers that, he doesn't need a crowd around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's all about his feelings. Of what he thinks can be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he knocks on the door of Carlos' room, he has changed. He doesn't know what to expect, he's terrified. He's trying to look confident because, hey, he just won his first podium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cabrón ! What are you doing here ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spanish changed into shorts and a shirt a little too open for his own good. He swallows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me ... you told me that when I got a podium, you ... would give me a good reason to scream ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks. Carlos runs a hand through his hair, with a sigh, taking the time to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said that, it's true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lando, I ... I don't think it's a good idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlos, I just won my first podium !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels his hope slowly diminish. He bites the inside of his lip. Did he still have false ideas ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I told you that, nothing had really been settled yet, I didn’t know that I wouldn’t stay by your side. I don't know if it's a good thing since we won't be teammates anymore at the end of the year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn't it be worth it ? I don't know what you think but I ... I love you Carlos. I don't know how long it will last but I don't want to regret it. I want this evening to be as unforgettable as the start of this season, for the right reasons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His teammate shakes his head in disapproval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ay, Cabrón !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos' lips landing on his. The kiss is more incredible than he ever dreamed of. It's ordinary, in a way, but it's sufficient, largely sufficient. When he steps back, they are both out of breath, the Spaniard's arm remains wrapped around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations on your first podium, corazón. I'm proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be better if we could both be on the podium.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will happen one day, it will happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His companion kisses him on the tip of the nose and he blushes at the simplicity of the gesture. He has so much ... more to say. He’s still worried, but wants nothing more than to take advantage of the present moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about it, tears come to his eyes. He stuffs his face into his partner's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlos ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm proud of you, okay ? I'm glad you move to Ferrari, you deserve it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos grabs him by the shoulders to see the expression on his face, he frowns when he sees he is crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lando …”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's just so sudden. And yet I had all the confinement to get used to it. Are we ... a couple ? At least ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, corazón, yes. I love you. It’s not because I switch teams that I would move away from you, you know it ? You said you didn't want to regret anything, this night is yours, Lando. You have your first podium, there is no reason to cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are actually a lot of reasons to cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop for a moment contradicting me, will you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando plunges back into the arms of his teammate and he brings them to his bed where they stay for a while to cuddle without doing anything else. He feels better. He feels much better. After a while, they lie down and he places his head against his boyfriend's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their breaths are slow, the only noise in the room. They are five years apart but age has never been ... a barrier between them. They sometimes understand each other more in one gesture than in several words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And sometimes not, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He supposes that it depends on the moment and no matter how uncertain the future seems to him, it's fine. As his teammate said, he just won his first podium. At this reminder, a gentle warmth invades his chest and a small smile crawls on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos started playing with his curls, which have since grown back, distractedly, and it calms him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, Carlos ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been a good boy, I won my first podium, I am worthy and you are proud of me ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So ... this something that would worth a scream from me ... it wasn’t just a kiss, I hope ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His companion sighs again and slowly moves tipping Lando under him. And being below a handsome Spanish driver smiling with all teeth outside, he feels the excitement of the race coming back to him in waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be the death of me, mi campeón.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos’s stubble stings his neck slightly as he kisses him there. Happier than happy, he feels himself blushing and comes to hide his face in his hands. Taken aback, the oldest stops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cariño ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently lowers his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say that ... that I won third place and that I won you ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile on the lips of his companion has no equivalent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had won me long before this race, Lando.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, okay, i NEEDED to write about Lando's podium and more than anything i needed to write some carlando about this podium. Mass of emotions, let's go. This piece of writing is the result of everything that may have happen during the quarantine and of everything that this start of a new season announce, i'm glad to be able to sort this out, finally. :)</p><p>tumblr : laeana</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>